


Home Alone

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beard Burn, Bottom Daryl, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rimming, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl pressed his face harder into the pillow, teeth sinking in to the fabric as his hands clenched in the sheets. He knew they were alone, that he didn't have to muffle his noises anymore but old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there you lovely peoples.  
> So, I felt the urge for some random, plotless smut and this was born. Many thanks to my lovelies, Gitte,Tara and Emma, as always for cheering me on and always feeding my Rickyl habit.  
> I hope you like the smut, feel free to comment away.  
> Enjoy

Daryl pressed his face harder into the pillow, teeth sinking in to the fabric as his hands clenched in the sheets. He knew they were alone, that he didn't have to muffle his noises anymore but old habits die hard.  
As Rick's stubble scrapped along his inner thighs, the low burning tingle making him squirm, the archer spread his long, tanned legs wider. Strong, blunt fingers massaged his thighs, over the lush curve of his ass, up to the small of his back. Lips sucked small, red marks on his thighs, teeth joining in to darken them further.  
Turning his face to draw in a much needed breath, Daryl groaned softly, hips shifting against the mattress, trying to ease the pressure on his rock hard dick. 

"Rick..." he groaned, nudging his lover with his heel. "Yer killing me here."  
"No," the other man drawled back, hot breath ghosting along oversensitive skin. "Your impatience is killing you. I intend something much nicer."  
Groaning, in frustration this time, Daryl made to turn over but Rick's strong hands kept him pinned.  
"Now now, you promised," the leader purred, running the tip of his finger down the crack of his lover's ass.  
"Yeah but I didn't know you were gonna be a... Ooh!" 

His protest was cut off by Rick's finger pressing inside him, firmly rubbing over his entrance. Then the lips were back torturing his stubble burned thighs, joined by a slick, teasing tongue. When Rick spread his ass cheeks apart, the shock of cooler air to his most intimate area made Daryl hiss, squirming again. A dark chuckle from behind had him growling wordlessly but that was cut off too when Rick's talented tongue licked a broad stripe over his quivering opening.  
"Oh... Fuck me..." he moaned, falling face first into the pillow again. He fought to lift his hips, to chase after that teasing tongue, to force it deeper. Rick, however, was still holding his hips, nipping sharply at one cheek as a warning.  
"I'll get to it," the leader promised, warm air curling over Daryl softly. "But I want to explore you more first."

Then the tongue was back, lapping and swirling expertly over Daryl’s hole, dipping inside randomly. It was torturous! Writhing, gasping, moaning Rick's name, panting out pleas for more, the archer tore at the bed sheets, aching cock rubbing against the soft material but it wasn't enough. He needed more.  
Scrabbling up, shocking Rick, the archer launched himself at the other man, knocking him flat on the bed. He slammed their mouths together in a messy kiss, biting at Rick's lips until they were bruised and raw looking. Pulling back, grinning, Daryl swept his long, dark hair from his eyes to let them run over his lover's naked body.  
"Yer a fucking tease, Grimes," he rumbles, snatching up the lube they always kept handy. He poured some of the cold liquid directly on to Rick's hard cock, flashing a feral grin when the other man gasped, flinching slightly. 

"You've explored me for hours before now," Daryl purred, leaning down as he smoothed the lube along Rick's shaft. "Spent hours touching, licking, kissing me from head to toe. Right now, I need you to fill me up and make me scream."  
Rick was breathing hard, pupils blown huge as he watched Daryl’s face. Gripping the archer's hips, he dragged him forward, both of them moaning as their cocks slid together. Then Daryl lifted himself on his knees, feeling the mushroom head of Rick's shaft nudge his slightly loosened hole.  
"You're not open enough," Rick worried, catching Daryl’s eyes and holding them. The archer just grinned, shrugging.  
"Been a while since I last limped because of you," he murmured, moving slightly against the pressure at his entrance. "Think it's time to again."  
Before Rick could protest further, make them slow down, Daryl lowered himself slowly on to the thick shaft.

The burn and stretch was everything Daryl had hoped for. The drag of his tender thighs, stubble burned to fuck and deliciously raw, against Rick's hips was a wonderful counterpoint to the ache in his ass. Rick was panting softly, cursing Daryl even as he rubbed his hands soothingly over his hips and back. Finally, after what felt like hours, all of Rick's dick was inside him and Daryl let out a trembling breath. His own, impressive, erection hadn't flagged at all, the pain only fuelling the fire of his lust. It bobbed, a string of precum leaking from the darkly flushed tip to pool on Rick's quivering stomach. Reaching down, the leader slid his fingers through it, using it to smooth his grip on the heavy, blood hot shaft.  
"Oh fuck..." Daryl panted, instinctively pushing into the grip then moaning loudly as Rick shifted inside him. That seemed to break any kind of control they had left. Using the impressive muscles in his thighs, Daryl began pushing himself up and dropping back down, fucking himself hard and deep on Rick's throbbing cock.

Using what leverage he could gain on the bed, Rick thrust up to meet Daryl, an almost constant growl rumbling from him as he sank repeatedly into the tight heat of his lover. His hand, big and rough, jerked the archer's straining cock fast, twisting his wrist in just the way he knew drove Daryl wild. With a sharp noise, the dark haired archer lowered himself completely and began grinding down on Rick. It drove the leader's shaft in deeper, touching that live wire bundle of nerves that made Daryl yell. Normally they had to muffle their noises, not wanting to scar the kids for life, but not today. They were all alone and Daryl was intending to let the noises loose.

Rick, breathing harshly, drove himself harder against that point, determined to make Daryl scream. He tightened his grip on the hot length in his hand, dragging it up slowly but roughly. He dropped his other hand to one of Daryl’s thighs, scratching his nails along the reddened skin to elicit another deep groan from the archer.  
Daryl voice rose, word and curses mingled together with wordless cries, getting louder and louder. Then Rick scraped his thumbnail across the bundle of nerves just under the head of Daryl’s cock and that was it. Throwing his head back with a roar, Daryl came hard, body shuddering as he spilled over his lover's hand, stomach and chest. Rick slammed his head back against the bed, hips thrusting as he came just a second behind Daryl, dragged over the edge by his shivering, trembling body and the passion in his voice.

Daryl fell on top of his leader, not caring they were both sweaty and covered in cum. They lay together, panting, listening to their hearts hammer. Slowly they calmed, hearts returning to normal, breathing evening out. They regained control of their limbs enough to wrap themselves together, snuggling close, trading lazy kisses.  
"If... If you ever want to explore me again," Daryl murmured, nosing the soft skin behind the leader's ear. "I'd be okay with that."  
"Noted," Rick grinned back, reaching down to rub soothing ointment into the beard burn gently. "Very duly noted."


End file.
